clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Angel O'Brian
Angel O'Brian 'is a Senior (Grade 12) at Clearwater High School and a regular character since the second season. Angel doesn't like to listen to authority and doesn't think before she acts which causes a lot of trouble for her. She values her friendships very much, but tends to hurt her friends by making decisions that benefit herself and sabotage them. Formerly a rebel and a troublemaker at her private school, she turns over a new leaf after transferring to Clearwater, becoming more friendly and behaved. After finding out her father is a pedophile and losing him, she becomes much more soft-spoken and distrusting of others. Her trouble making ways return in the third season when she helps Abby sell drugs for money, using it for various things instead of giving it back to the gang. This later leads to Abby being blamed for it and killed in the fourth season, causing Angel much grief and guilt. She continues to spiral over the next season and is eventually diagnosed with bipolar disorder which she is still learning to live with. She is currently best friends with Eliza Bell and Lana Davis. Additional friends include Danielle Hooper, Peyton Valentine, Isaac Mantis, Scott Taylor and Sophie Clark. She was friends with Olivia Jerl and Abby Ulmer before their deaths. She is portrayed by Katelyn Tarver. Character History Season 2 In [[I Knew You Were Trouble|'I Knew You Were Trouble]], Angel walks into Clearwater High on her first day of class there and walks up to a guy to ask where to main office is. He tells her that he'd much rather take her to the janitor's closet. Angel is disgusted and Danielle comes and tells him to fuck off before Angel can react. Danielle introduces herself and offers to show her to the main office. Angel introduces herself back and explains that she went to a private school last year. Danielle recognizes the name and mentions that she heard crazy people go there, which Angel agrees with, saying it wasn't the best school to start at, explaining she was homeschooled before then. Danielle is slightly turned off by hearing she's a homeschool, but shows her the main office and wishes her good luck as Angel looks appreciative and happy to have already met someone nice. Angel catches up with Isaac and taps him on the shoulder, saying she needs information on Danielle, apparently already being good friends with Isaac. Angel mentions that she wants to be friends with Danielle and Isaac warns her that she's nice, but is always involved in drama. Angel asks if she should stay away, and Isaac tells her that even though she's a drama queen, she's loyal and a good friend to have. Angel then decides to proceed with her "mission" to become friends with her and Isaac tells her to have fun in her freshman classes. Angel spots Danielle in the lunchroom and says hi to her. Danielle says hi and says that she has somewhere to be, so Angel tells her that she'll skip her study hall and follow her. Angel asks if she'd like to go to the mall with her after school, and while Danielle is shocked she's already making plans with someone she just met, she comments that she'd never reject a trip to the mall, making Angel happy that her budding friendship with Danielle is going well. After school, Danielle and Angel are at the mall trying on clothes and Angel tries on a revealing top that Danielle comments shows a lot of cleavage, but Angel decides to buy it anyways. She starts stuffing it in her bag and Danielle is very confused, saying that people usually pay for things before they leave. Angel says that people with money do that, and continues to stuff the shirt in her bag. She is caught by a worker and they are both kicked out, annoying Angel and upsetting Danielle. As they walk home from the mall, Angel apologizes for getting them kicked out, and Danielle is very annoyed and uncomfortable. Angel offers Danielle a blunt and Danielle gets very upset, saying she doesn't smoke or act like a delinquent and doesn't want friends that do either. Angel gets very sad as Danielle tells her she doesn't want to be friends with Angel because she's trouble. Angel says that she thought Danielle wanted to be friends and says that she needs Danielle because she's completely alone at her new school. Danielle harshly tells her to grow up and stop pretending to be a badass and people might want to hang out with her, walking off and leaving Angel very alone and depressed. At school the next day, Danielle sees Angel at her locker with a cupcake and Danielle asks if there's weed in it. Angel tells her there's no weed and she got rid of all her weed and cigarettes and that she's done stealing and just wants to be Danielle's friend. Angel explains that she doesn't make friends very easily, but things her and Danielle could be great friends and doesn't want to give up on that. Danielle gives in and Angel gets very excited, hugging her and walking down the hall together, Angel finally excited for her first semester at Clearwater. In Young Blood, Angel is seen having fun and fitting in at the FilmFridayz meeting. Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Appearances Central Episodes Trivia *Angel is one of the 14 characters to appear in 100 episodes or more. *She has a total of 23 plots. **She is tied for the least amount of plots in Season 6. *Angel is a virgin. *She is the only new female character to be a regular in Season 2 (Alicia was recurring in the first season). *She was the first character known to go to a private school or be homeschooled, the second was Eliza. * She was part of the alliance Femme Fatale along with Kat, Leah, and Abby. * She is the second character to be diagnosed with a mental illness (bipolar disorder); the first was Eliza (intermittent explosive disorder), and the third was Dex (depression). Quotes *"Excuse me, where is the main office?" (First Line) Gallery angel.jpg|Season 2 Main Promo Image angel2.2.jpg|Season 2 angel2.3.jpeg|Season 2 angel2.4.jpg|Season 2 angel2.5.1.jpg|Season 3 Main Promo Image angel3.2.jpg|Season 3 angel3.3.jpg|Season 3 angel3.4.jpg|Season 3 angel3.5.jpg|Season 3 angel3.6.jpg|Season 3 angel4.1.jpg|Season 4 Main Promo Image angel4.2.jpg|Season 4 angel4.3.jpg|Season 4 angel4.4.jpg|Season 4 angel4.5.jpg|Season 4 angel5a.jpg|Season 5 Main Promo Image angel5.2.jpg|Season 5 angel5.3.jpg|Season 5 angel6.jpg|Season 6 Main Promo Image angel6.2.PNG|Season 6 Category:Characters Category:Regular Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:Seniors Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8